


Talking Out Of Our Asses

by alwaysinmyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmyharry/pseuds/alwaysinmyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry scoffed. "Wouldn't you just love that, Tomlinson? You'd love to see my cock wouldn't ya? Sorry though, I have standards. And one of them is being a descent human being, unfortunately, you don't meet that standard."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>an au where Louis is homophobic, Harry is openly gay, but who knew getting stuck in an elevator together for a while could change so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! So this would be my first real fan fiction so I hope you like it and tell me what you think in the comments! :) And, Louis' morals, or sayings have nothing to do with me, and also none of this is real. This is a fanfiction. Furthermore, enjoy the story.

Harry woke up at 7 am to get an early start at studying. He had to be in class by 8 so he had a while to study, exams were coming up soon and he didn't want to do horribly on them. Harry had high standards for himself and he'd be extremely disappointed in himself if he didn't meet them. Harry dragged himself quietly out of bed and was careful not wake up Niall. He hopped into the shower for about 10 minutes and then put on a pair of a black t shirt with skinny ripped black jeans, and to top it off, a pair of shiny gold boots. Harry knew his fashion taste was unique, but he liked it. Not that he had anyone to impress, his only friends were Niall and Liam. He talked to Zayn sometimes, but Harry wasn't nearly as close with him. Harry left his dorm and got into his red pick up truck and headed to the library. 

~ 

Harry walked into the library which had just opened, and there was nobody in there except the old little librarian lady and a few students he couldn't exactly make out. Harry sat at a table by himself and opened his anatomy book and started scanning up and down the pages. 

Harry was only about 10 minutes into studying when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Of course, out of all people to see at 7 in the morning, it had to be Louis Tomlinson. The Louis Tomlinson that's always been a homophobic asshole. Harry and Louis had been good friends in high school, and Harry even had a small crush on Louis. But when Harry had decided it was a good idea to come out, all of his friends supported him, except Louis. Louis just turned the cold shoulder towards Harry and acted like he never existed. Harry never understood exactly why, he was still the same Harry, and he never took Louis to be homophobic, but people only show you what they want you to see apparently.

"What's up Styles. I bet you're only looking in that anatomy text book to look at dicks, seeing as you can't get any in person. Why don't you go wank off in the bathroom, somewhere more private?" Louis smirked at himself proud of his remark. Of course Louis didn't mean any of these things, but he could never tell Harry that. But that doesn't matter.

Harry scoffed. "Wouldn't you just love that, Tomlinson? You'd love to see my cock wouldn't ya? Sorry though, I have standards. And one of them is being a descent human being, unfortunately, you don't meet that standard."

Louis scowled at Harry and opened his mouth to say something right when Zayn came up to the two bickering boys and stop them before things wen't even further. Zayn has to be such a drag sometimes, Louis thought to himself. 

"Erm, Louis we have class in a few so we'd better get going." Zayn said, eyes flickering between the two boys. Zayn was used to the banter between Harry and Louis. He or Liam always come in at the right times to prevent bickering turning into something physical. That happened once last year, and neither of them let it get any further than just talking. Let's just say, the fight ended up with Harry having a broken rib, bruised hands, and Louis with several bruises on his torso and had broken a finger. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Louis rolled his eyes and followed Zayn out the library door without even glancing back at Harry.

Harry sat there grateful that Zayn has stepped in just like any other time, because quite frankly, he didn't like talking to Louis, at all, and he'd rather minimize the amount of "conversation" that they have. Harry probably would enjoy conversations with Louis because he used to be so witty and sarcastic, and his high pitches voice made him even lovable, but then nope, Louis had to turn into an asshole.

Harry checked the time, 7:48. "Shit," he muttered to himself. If he was quick enough he could make it to his class on time. Harry gathered his belongings and jogged to his truck.

~ 

After Harry finished class, he made his way out to the campus cafeteria. He spotted Niall among the crowd of loud students and headed towards him. 

"Hey Haz." Niall greeted him. Harry just mumbled a hey and sat down across from him. "What's got your panties in a twist today, mate?" Niall asked Harry, eyeing him up and down to make sure Harry wouldn't lie.

"Nothing, 'm just stressed because exams are so close."

"Well if ya keep cramming yer head with all of that yer head is gonna burst. Give it a break for while, take some time to relax." Niall said while shoving a huge amount of cheeseburger in his mouth. Harry just rolled his eyes. "You're right." 

"Of course I am. Oi! Look here come Liam and Zayn." Niall said finishing his last bite of cheeseburger and looking straight past Harry. 

Liam and Zayn came to the table and gave Harry and Niall pats on the back and took seats next to them. What a relief Louis didn't come with them.

"Oi! Oi!" Harry heard a high pitched voice scream across the room.

Spoke to soon, he though.

Soon enough, Louis was at their table and squeezed in between Zayn and Niall, and he just had to be in front of Harry. 

Of course. 

"Hey lads." Louis offered them a cheeky smile making eye contact with all of them except for Harry. Harry didn't really care though. Louis had started talking about some girl that he shagged the other night. I doubt any of the boys were listening, because Harry certainly wasn't. 

"Oh! And she had the tiniest waste but a huuuuuge ass!" Louis put his hands about a foot apart to show how, "big the ass" was apparently, which is obviously an exaggeration to make him look cool. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Is there something you want to say to me Styles?" Louis eyes locked on Harry's. 

"Do you really feel the need to brag about a cheap shag? It's not like anyone really cares." Harry said nonchalantly. 

"You're just jealous you can't get any. I bet you only turned gay because you couldn't get any pussy. Newsflash! If you're ugly in the straight world, you're ugly in the gay world." By this time Louis and Harry have stood up from their table and standing right in front of each other, raising their heads, puffing their chests, and flexing their muscles to make the each other seem more tough than the other one. The whole cafeteria was staring at them, some with phones already out just in case a fight happened.

"Guys... c'mon just sit back down.." Liam said slowly raising from his chair, voice cautious.

"You know what Tomlinson? You try and act all tough but it's hard to take you seriously when your voice is so high and you're like 3 feet shorter than me. If you weren't such as asshole I'd think you were gay too. I do see you checking out some guys." Harry said clenching his jaw shut.

Louis was taken aback by Harry's response. He isn't gay. No. Never. He would never check out a guy. The only time he "would" is when he would look at guys' muscles so he can know what level he is supposed to be at. Yeah, self improvement. Just self improvement.

Harry then pushed Louis back roughly causing Louis to lose some balance but he quickly regained his stance. Louis stepped towards Harry and clenched his fist and was about to throw a punch before Liam grabbed his hand. "Enough. Why don't the both of you learn how to mature the fuck up and ignore each other." Liam said, his eyes glancing back and forth at Harry and Louis. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around and started heading back to his truck. 

Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is forced to give Louis a ride, which may cause some tensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! As promised, updated Friday. I have great things coming ;) I really like writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it too :)

After Harry and Louis' little almost fight the other day, Louis had been avoiding Harry like the plague. Not because he was scared, but because he didn't want to hear anymore of his shit. The worst Louis had done in the past week was give him short glares, but nothing more. Louis doesn't know how Harry knew about, Louis "checking out" guys. Self improvement. Just that. Louis wasn't gay. It's bad to be gay. That's what mum always said. Okay, sure, Louis thought he had a small crush on Harry when he was in high school, but that was just a phase. Louis was young and confused. It was nothing more. 

Louis got out of bed and called Zayn so he could give him a ride to counseling.

"Hello?" Zayn answered and he had clearly just woken up. 

"Zayn! Get out of bed. You have to drive me to my first counseling session." Louis was impatient. Zayn was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.

"My car's been having problems. I don't think I'll be able to take you. I can call someone else to give you a ride." 

"What the fuck. No. I can't let anyone know I'm going to these stupid sessions. I can't believe I'm doing this for you." Louis was almost shouting through the phone, he can't believe Zayn was going to do this to him. It was his idea for Louis to even start this dumb shit. Liam couldn't give Louis a ride because he had waken up an hour earlier to go to class. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't tell anyone." Zayn said, obviously un phased that Louis is pissed off right now.

"Fine...." Louis finally replied. 

-

After about another 10 minutes of waiting, Louis had gotten so impatient he felt like he was about to burst. 

Finally, he heard a car door.

"Fucking finally." Louis muttered under his breath. He stepped outside and locked the door behind him. He turned to face a red pick up truck and he could vaguely see a head of curls in there.

No. Oh god no. Of all people Zayn had to call, it just had to be Harry. 

Louis made a mental note to beat the shit out of Zayn whenever he saw him.

Louis wasn't gonna get in the truck. But he had no choice.

Fuck.

Louis dragged himself into the ugliest truck he's ever seen in his life. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Harry said as Louis stepped into his truck. 

"Don't call me that." Louis spit out.

"If you're gonna be like that the whole ride I'm not gonna drive you." Harry humphed and crossed his arms, trying to prove that he was going to stick to his decision.

Louis just mumbled a simple fine, knowing that he needed a ride and he just couldn't miss this session. Even if he did go with one of the most annoying people in the world. 

"Did.. um.. Zayn tell you where you were dropping me off?"

"He just gave me an address." Louis just formed an "o" shape with his mouth and stayed quiet.

The tension in the car was thick. No, it wasn't even tension, it was awkwardness. Louis had never felt more awkward in his life. Not even when he accidentally peed on himself in front of his 3rd grade crush. Louis was dying for Harry to at least try and make some conversation. For the sake of not sitting in silence for another 20 minutes. He can't believe the position Zayn has put him in. 

“So.. are you ever gonna plan on getting your own car? I mean it’s pretty inconvenient that I had to be the one to drive you who knows where.” Harry said with a light chuckle.

“I would get my own car, but I don’t even have a job. But it is pretty inconvenient. This truck has to be one of the ugliest that I’ve seen.” Louis retorted.

Harry put on a mock hurt face. “What do you mean? Chelsea is a beauty. And she is the one taking you to your destination so I wouldn’t be complaining so much.”

Finally, Harry pulled up at the counselor’s office. Harry drives so god damn slow. Louis hopes that the counselor won’t be mad that he’s 10 minutes late on his first session.

“A counselors office? What do you need counseling for? I knew you were crazy, but not enough to actually go to counseling for it… Maybe now you’ll be a little less psycho.” Harry said as he put on a satisfying smirk.

“I’m not crazy.” Louis simply said.

“Well obviously you have to be some sort of crazy if you’re actually taking counseling for it. What’s wrong with you?”

Louis has had enough. Harry can’t go an hour without saying something to piss Louis off. “It’s none of your business. Pick me up in an hour.” Louis got out of the truck and started heading towards the office door.

“Please?” Harry shouted. Louis can’t believe that Liam told them that both of them needed to mature. It’s obviously just Harry.

“Please.”

“Fine.”

Louis walked into the counselors office and his heart was beating in his chest. What if he said the wrong thing? What if the counselor actually thought he was crazy? Louis immediately started regretting even coming here in the first place and questioning why he even listened to Zayn. Louis was about to head back out the door, right when the receptionist called his name. Fuck.

-

Harry sat there in his truck wondering what he should do next. All of his friends were in class or in a study group. But he had none of that today. Harry had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Luckily, he keeps some textbooks in the back seat just in case. He grabbed one, opened the book, and started studying. I hope Louis won’t mind that I’ll be waiting for him here the whole time, Harry thought to himself. Soon enough, Harry got bored of studying. What could Louis be in here for? Maybe Zayn brought him here so he would stop being homophobic or even control his anger issues. Is that even possible? Louis had always been one of a short temper, Harry knew that from way back to when they were friends in high school. Louis had always been picking fights with everybody, except with his friends of course. Harry started to find himself wondering if Louis had finally done something so stupid that someone had forced him into counseling. But who knows. Harry soon felt himself closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

Louis couldn’t take it. So far this session, he has cried at least three times, within the span of an hour. He didn’t even think that was physically possible. The counselor had hit all the right spots when Louis had described how he was feeling and told him a little bit about himself. Louis made his way out of the office, and there was the red pick up truck that Harry was in. Louis was surprised, he thought that he would have at least had to call Harry to rush him in picking him up or something but guess not. Louis hopped into Harry’s truck only to find Harry asleep. Harry actually look peaceful in his sleep, and not annoying at all.

Louis cleared his throat and that seemed to startle Harry awake. “Good morning, sunshine.” Louis said, mocking Harry’s remark earlier. “Were you waiting for me out here the whole time?”

“Yeah. I had no where else to go so might as well been ready here to pick you up. So, I’m guessing I’m taking you back to your dorm?”

“Um, yeah.” Louis said awkwardly.

Harry stared at Louis for a moment longer and realized that his eyes were bloodshot. What happened in there?

“So, uh, do you want me to pick you up next week too?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

“No, I don’t think I’m gonna come next week. This is a mistake. This counseling thing is physically and emotionally draining.” Louis said with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, I can tell. You look like shit and you were crying.”

“I was not crying!” Louis shot back defensively.

“Your eyes are bloodshot, Lou. You were crying.” Harry immediately regretted calling Louis by his old nickname. He hasn’t had a normal conversation with him in such a long time it just slipped out. Maybe Louis didn’t notice. Harry coughed awkwardly and continued, “I’m no counselor or expert in these things, but I’m pretty sure the guy knows what he’s doing. He probably will say things that you don’t want to hear, but at the end of the day, you’re gonna have to listen to him. I don’t even know why you were in there in the first place, but it must be pretty serious if it made you go. This was only the first session, try not to let it phase you so much.”

Every word Harry was saying was true. He couldn’t just give up on his sessions, it was only the first one after all. Louis stayed silent. This is the longest they’ve gone without insulting each other. Maybe the counselor actually worked already.

Harry pulled into Louis’ dorm parking lot after a long twenty minute drive. Louis just said a simple thanks before opening his door. Louis bit his lip and stared at his feet and then looked at Harry. “Don’t think that this means we’re friends. You’re still gay and I don’t want it rubbing off on me. I shouldn’t have even gotten close to you in the first place. That’s what mum always said. You still mean nothing to me.” Louis exited Harry’s truck and closed the door behind him before stalking off.

“Right when I thought he wasn’t as big as an asshole as I thought.” Harry said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment below what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! I will be posting chapter updated every Friday or Saturday. I already have the second chapter ready so since this is only the beginning I'll post it sooner depending on how well this chapter does. Thank youu!


End file.
